Telling Dad
by Kuro Tsuki Tenshi
Summary: Ryou tries to tell his dad about his Yami, but things don't go so smoothly.*complete* Its part of a series. The next part can be found i the story Feel What He Feels
1. Telling Dad

DISCLAIMER: OK well we already know this but i dont own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything remotely related to it, and if i did ...well we won't mention that.

Ryou: I don't like it!

KTT: To bad..im the authoress and I do like it.

Bakura: I like it.

Ryou: Bakura!

Bakura: What?

KTT: Can we get started now?

Ryou: I still dont like it.

Bakura: shut up and let's get on with this.

KTT: Good boys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryou sat in his room wondering what to do. He looked over at the clock, realizing his dad would be home soon. What am I going to tell him this time? I don't think that the kids at school routine will work much longer. Ryou sighed and continued bandaging the gash in his arm. Why does he always have to carry that knife around? "Maybe I should just tell him the truth. But what would he believe me? He didn't believe me the last time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nine year old Ryou sat in the corner of his room, cowering in fear with his knees pulled up to his chest. Who was the man who appeared? He looked just like Ryou only older, and his voice was the exact same one Ryou had been hearing since he was seven. Since he first received the Ring. I'll tell Dad, he'll know what's going on.

//Foolish child.//

Ryou's eyes widened with fear. He looked down at his chest, the ring resting there was now glowing...again. He pulled his knees closer to himself as the now familiar figure appeared in front of him. 

"Do you really think he'd believe you?"

He stayed silent.

"Well do you?"

Ryou suddenly cried out in pain as he was wrenched from the floor by his hair.

"Answer me brat!"

He squeezed his eyes shut as a fist struck him across the face for the second time today. Hot tears started to roll down his face, hoping his father would return soon.

"Tadaeima Ryou!"

Ryou's body slammed against the floor as he was dropped and the figure disappeared. He stood up slowly, wiping the tears away and walking over to his door.

"Dad where are you?"

"In the kitchen son."

Ryou bit his bottom lip, walking into the kitchen and sitting across from his father. His father looked up at him from his paper as his smiled faded, noticing the bruises appearing on his child's face.

"Ryou what happened?"

//Go ahead tell him.//

"It, it, it was...the kids......at school."

// Ha. I knew it.//

" You want me to call the school?"

"No!" Ryou looked down at the table as his father stood up, getting out things for dinner. " Dad can I tell you something?"

"Sure son, what is it?"

"You promise you won't get mad at me?"

"Why would I get mad?"

He sighed, starting to trace patterns on the table. "Cause the kids at school didn't beat me up, someone else did." His father turned around, a concerned look on his face.

"Then who did?"

//Oh this should be good.//

"He said his name is Yami Bakura. He, he lives inside of the ring from Egypt you gave me. He doesn't like me and said I make him angry because I'm so weak. That's why he beats me up." Ryou looked up to his father, who was now staring blankly at him. " Dad?"

"Ryou don't try to protect the kids who beat you up."

"But Dad! It's true!"

"Ryou I'm not in the mood for your stories."

"Dad really! It's not a story! My ring glows and he comes out, he even talks to me in my head so that no one else hears him!"

"Ryou just go to your room."

"But Dad!"

"Go now!"

//See I told you.//

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ryou shook his head, trying to forget the memory. That was six years ago and he had long given up trying to tell his father.

// Poor baby, what's wrong now? Scared of what daddy might think?//

/Stop it!/

//You think I'd listen to you weakling?//

/ Can't you just leave me be right now?/

// Are you challenging my authority over you Ryou?//

Ryou stopped the conversation as he received a mental slap from his Yami. He was angry enough as it was, Ryou didn't want to provoke him into coming out.

/ I'm, I'm sorry/

//There that's a good slave.//

He slid off the bed, walking into the bathroom and glancing in the mirror. He touched the bruise that was appearing under his eye and smirked at the new one coming up on his cheek. Ryou sighed walking out into the kitchen as his father opened the front door.

"Ohayo Dad."

"Ohayo Ryou. Have a good day at school?"

"Uhhh yeah."

"Why am I not convinced."

Ryou shrugged his shoulders, trying to hide his anxiousness. " Don't know. Why aren't you?"

"Because you have two bruises on your face, your arm is bleeding, and you probably have even more injuries that aren't visible to me."

//He's good.//

/Shut up Yami.//

//What was that brat!?//

Ryou stiffened as he heard Yami Bakura growling at him and saw a mental flash of his knife in the back of his mind.

/ N-nothing Yami, I'm sorry for getting out of line./

// You better be.//

"Spill it Ryou what's wrong or should I rather say what happened today?"

Ryou took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Yami Bakura beat me up again."

"Ryou not again. We've been through this. There is no Yami Bakura as you call him, and you can't protect the kids at school from getting in trouble. They should be arrested for pulling a knife on you anyways"

"But they didn't Yami Bakura did!"

"Ryou you're fifteen, stop these stories."

"Dad just listen!"

"Enough Ryou! If they didn't then it must have been you. So what are you doing now son? Hacking yourself up so I'll believe in this Yami Bakura shit?" Ryou went silent casting his eyes towards the floor. " That's what I thought." His father turned around, walking into the kitchen. Ryou's head shot up as he felt his vision cloud over and the all too familiar darkness taking him prisoner. He was locked in Yami Bakura's soul room, as he took control of Ryou's body.

"You fucking bastard."

His father turned around to face him. "What did you just say?!" He looked at his son. Ryou's whole demenor seemed to change. His hair was wilder, his voice a little deeper, and his eyes took on an evil appearance.

/Yami no!/

//Shut up boy!//

"You don't even believe your own son"

"Ryou what's wrong with you?"

"I'm perfectly fine, 'Dad'." Yami Bakura smirked as he reached into his pocket, brandishing his knife. Ryou's father hit the floor as Yami' Bakura's fist came up, striking him in the jaw. Yami Bakura bent down next to him, grabbing his arm and then running the blade of his knife down the unprotected flesh.

" You really should listen to your son old man."

"Ryou?"

Yami Bakura turned around' walking out the house, slamming the door behind him.

/ How could you do that?! Let me out of here! My dad's hurt!/

//Hmmm, just for that little outburst of yours I think I'll have to teach you a lesson later on tonight.//

/No please not again. I can't take anymore. Haven't you beaten me enough for today?/

// No. And I'll do it if I like. You want to know why? Because brat I have power over you and anything else I'll ever want.//

Ryou went silent finally giving into what his fate was, deciding to try and keep his secret even if it killed him.

I shouldn't have ever tried telling Dad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryou: You're not cool.

KTT: It's only a story. 'Sides we all know Bakura's realllllly sweet.

Bakura: NO I AM NOT!

Ryou: He. Sure you're not.

Bakura: Why you little!

*KTT pulls out her shovel as a dust cloud appears where the two boys were and proceeds to smash some common sense into them*

KTT: Aren't they kawaii!!! Please review guys, and please don't flame me about mistreating Ryou. It was a good story. ^_^


	2. Proceed to next

Okay you all seem confused. This fic is done and you need to go on to Feel What He Feels, which is story two in the series. Arigato

Kuro Tsuki Tenshi


End file.
